


Deus ex machina

by Josika



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: Protože paní Hudsonová se na to už nemohla dívat...Maličká jednorázovka zrozená čistě z toho, že jsem si chtěla napsat něco roztomilého.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omlouvám se za jazykovou úroveň. Oni mi ti dva prostě v hlavě mluví anglicky a já jsem mizerná (a hlavně líná) překladatelka). Slibuji, že se zlepším.

Paní Hudsonová napochodovala přímo do středu pokoje a tvářila se nespokojeně.  
„Už toho mám dost,“ prohlásila a založila si ruce v bok.  
John se strategicky přesunul za křeslo.  
Sherlock si přehodil nohu přes nohu a snažil se vyzařovat intelektuální převahu.  
„Vy dva… Už nevím, co s vámi. Já se pokoušela. Naznačovala jsem, napovídala, dělala jsem narážky. Jenomže vy dvě hlavy skopové si nejste schopní uvědomit vůbec nic. Naprosto nic. A já se na to pak musím dívat. Každý den vidím, jak se tady…“  
„Mohla byste jít k věci?“ požádal Sherlock a John v tu chvíli nemohl než obdivovat jeho odvahu.  
„Jistěže mohla,“ odsekla paní Hudsonová. „A začnu od vás,“ namířila na něj prst. „Sherlocku, vy milujete Johna Watsona.“  
Sherlock vyletěl z křesla jako střela.  
Zabodla do něj pohled. Ztuhl jako solný sloup.  
„No,“ luskla prsty. „Takže jak?“  
Detektiv nepatrně přikývl.  
„Nahlas,“ nařídila.  
„Ano,“ odsekl. „Ale nechtějte, abych použil celou větu.“  
Sám nevěděl jak, ale John najednou stál mezi nimi. Nehodlal už nikdy nikomu dovolit, aby Sherlocka nutil vyslovit ta tři slova.  
„Díky, Johne,“ usmála se paní Hudsonová a poklepala mu na rameno. „Teď jste potvrdil to, co jsem měla na mysli. Půjdu si udělat čaj a až se vrátím, chci vás nachytat při něčem, za co by se dvě dospělé a souhlasící osoby rozhodně neměly stydět.“  
Odcupitala do přízemí.  
„Shledávám rozpačité ticho nepříjemně iracionálním,“ prohlásil po chvíli Sherlock.  
Sledoval špičky svých bot a vypadal u toho jako kluk nachytaný na sousedových švestkách. Johnovi hořely tváře.  
Podívali se jeden druhému do očí a usmáli se, protože tahle situace byla možná trapná, ale ničím jiným než úsměvem se na ni reagovat nedalo.  
„Vážně naznačovala,“ zeptal se, protože se Sherlockovým názorem na rozpačité ticho srdečně souhlasil, „že by mezi námi měly být nějaké… romantické pletky?“  
„Takové, co ze mě udělají celistvou lidskou bytost?“ zvedl Sherlock obočí.  
John se zamyslel. Dlouze a pečlivě, ale ani na okamžik nespustil oči ze Sherlocka.  
„Ne,“ řekl nakonec. „Nepotřebuješ dokončovat.“  
Najednou před sebou viděl Sherlocka ve všech jeho podobách. Minulost, přítomnost i budoucnost. Všechny prohry a úspěchy. Ztráty, samotu, strach, škodolibost, zvědavost, snobský přízvuk, odvahu, závislost, inteligenci… Sherlocka přesně takového jaký byl, je a bude. Sakra, všechno dohromady to tak strašně miloval…  
Dole začala pískat čajová konvice, na okno bubnoval déšť a kdesi poblíž křičelo dítě, které díky bohu nebyla Rosie. Prvně a nejspíš i naposledy v jeho životě bylo všechno naprosto jednoduché.  
„A miluju tě,“ dodal honem, protože mu došlo, že by to možná nemuselo být úplně jasné.  
Ještě nikdy se na Johna nikdo nepodíval tak, jako by byl jediným člověkem ve všech existujících vesmírech. Konvice, déšť i dítě zmizely a zůstal jen Sherlockův pohled. Trochu z toho znervózněl, protože ani blogeři by se neměli ocitat uprostřed klišé.  
„Asi bys měl vědět,“ řekl pomalu Sherlock, „že s romantickými pletkami mám jen nicotné zkušenosti.“  
John vytáhl ruce z kapes. Tohle byl připravený zvládnout.  
Udělal krok dopředu.  
Zvedl ruce a zabořil je do kudrnatých vlasů. Trochu zvedl hlavu. Jen on mohl být takový pitomec, aby se zamiloval do o hlavu většího chlapa.  
Musel si stoupnout na špičky, protože Sherlock si vybral zrovna tuhle chvíli k tomu, aby vůbec nic nechápal. Oči měl široce rozevřené a John měl skoro chuť mu říct, že se nemusí bát.  
Místo toho ho políbil.  
Vážně neměl moc zkušeností. Málem ucukl, když John polibek prohloubil, a očividně nevěděl, kam s rukama. Pak se ale něco zlomilo. Začal analyzovat. Zkoumal. Imitoval a řídil se vlastní intuicí.  
John se málem nahlas rozesmál, protože konečně (konečně!) doopravdy líbal Sherlocka Holmese.


End file.
